Shadow Reaper
by DrunkenDragon
Summary: Naruto is banished after retrieving Sasuke. Years later, Konoha is in a war they cant win. Their only hope, hire the best fighter in the world. Naruto, aka Shadow Reaper.  Dark/Powerful Naruto Sasuke/Sakura Bashing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's me – DragonLord. This is my little side story – "Shadow Reaper." To be honest, if you don't like Dark Naruto fanfics, then you should find a different story to read. If you wana read how Naruto gets abused, but still turns it around, finds happiness and it all turns out happy in the end, this is the wrong story for you. Naruto will not be nice, innocent, or helpful. So if that's what you're looking for, find a different story. Ok, with that being said, allow me to introduce "Shadow Reaper."**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_**Demon Talking**_**"**

_Jutsu_

**Prologue: "Forsaken Hero"**

Banished.

It was the one word on Uzumaki Naruto's mind.

He couldn't believe what had happened. The young blonde boy had recently returned from attempting to retrieve his "friend" Uchiha Sasuke. The Uchiha had ended up ramming Kakashi-sensei's A-Rank assassination jutsu through the blonde's chest. He had to drag the bastard back to the village only to be attacked by his other "teammate."

*Flashback*

Naruto dragged one Sasuke Uchiha back to the village. Naruto had two holes in his chest and was bleeding heavily. His blonde hair was matted with blood and sweat. The only reason he was still on his feet was because of his 'tenant.' Sasuke on the other hand looked mostly alright. He had a broken arm, broken rib and maybe some head damage, but nothing serious. This was the sight a young pink haired kunoichi witnessed.

Naruto expected a lot of things upon seeing Sakura; a thank you, a hug, maybe she would even agree to go out with him. What he got though, was far from expected…

Sakura punched the blonde as hard as she could in his already damaged chest.

"NARUTO-BAKA! HOW DARE YOU HURT SASUKE-KUN?" the pink banshee screamed at him, taking Sasuke from him.

Naruto was shocked. He had taken a beating from the teme for this ungrateful little bitch, and she had the nerve to attack him? His thoughts were interrupted when an AMBU _shunshin_ into the area.

"Uzumaki Naruto, your presence is requested by the Counsel."

*With the Counsel*

"Uzumaki Naruto. It is the decision of the Hokage, the Councils, and the Clan Heads of Konoha that you are to be banished immediately from the village," said Tsunade while she scowled at Naruto, who had barely had a chance to even heal from his injuries, and still had bandages covering parts of his body to further prove it.

"What? Why?" said Naruto seeing the female Hokage scowl more at him.

"Why? Why? You injured the Uchiha you little demon shit!" said Homura spoke this time while Naruto got angry himself.

"And what about what he did to me? I took that bastard's Chidori to the chest. He hit me in the CHEST, and all with the intent to kill from that prick so he could go to Orochimaru. At least with _my_attacks, they were to disable, _and_I carried that asshole back to the village in my condition!" said Naruto before Tsunade slammed her fist down onto the table.

"Silence! I've had it up to hear with your annoying voice brat. I'm tired of your whining and your excuses for what happened in this mission. You have until the rest of the day to get out of the Leaf village and if you _ever_return to Konoha...you will be killed on sight. _No excuses_!" said Tsunade coldly while Naruto looked betrayed at her words while the Councils and the Clan Heads smirked in victory.

"So that's how it is, huh? I bust my ass for you, these pricks, and the rest of the teme's in this village in the hope of getting the respect I deserve. Instead, _you_ blame _me_ for doing _my_ _job_, and _banish_me? _Fine_! Go ahead. I hope you all choke on this little victory of yours and when you do...don't expect _me_to save your ass," said Naruto before taking off his Shinobi headband and chucking it at Tsunade with it barely missing her head.

And smashing into the Yondaime's picture behind her before they both fell to the floor with the glass on the picture shattering.

"You demon brat! Arrest him!" said Kothari before being forced back into her chair by a wave of killer intent.

"Just try it. I dare you. Before I get arrested, I promise every single Shinobi sent after me will be maimed, and scarred for life," said Naruto before walking towards the door.

"Naruto! One last thing. Hand me back my necklace," said Tsunade seeing Naruto stop at the door and glaring at her.

"This isn't yours anymore _Hokage-sama_. As I recall, this was lost to you in a fair bet, and it will be a cold day in Hell before this become yours again," said Naruto before walking out of the office with Tsunade narrowing her eyes at him while he left.

(End Flashback)

Naruto made it back to his apartment without hassle. Probably because the boy had used the more discreet alleys, stayed in the shadows, and avoided every person in Konoha all together. Of course, his apartment had been trashed by the looks of things, which wasn't really new in his mind, as it happened from time to time, and moved to the hidden panel underneath his destroyed bed to remove his few valuables the villagers couldn't take from him. Some spare clothing that wasn't orange, knowing it wasn't healthy to wear it at this point, and Hinata's spare medical cream he hadn't used.

_**"Better get out of here before they send their shinobi after you,"**_ said Kyuubi at last within Naruto's mind.

'I was wondering when you'd talk to me again fur ball. So what do you want? Come to gloat at being weak? Come to gloat at how I didn't finish off my enemy like you would have in my place?' thought Naruto while physically moving to get out of the village before anyone else knew he was gone.

_**"No kit. I am here to talk about...your future.**____**Our**____**future,"**___said Kyuubi seeing the boy was so shocked that he physically stopped in the deserted alley.

'What about it? Considering how things are right now, mostly because of _you_ I might add...I have _no future_!' thought Naruto with the Kyuubi sighing.

_**"I know kit. At first, I hated you like I did everyone else, but then I saw your heart, and your soul for what it truly was before I realized my foolishness. I didn't want to be in a vessel, who used my power, and called it his own. You are**____**nothing**____**like those fools in Konoha and only used my power for a cause greater then yourself. I never had access to my previous vessels like I did you, but I knew enough that they never called on my power, and I respected them for that fact. When you first demanded my power in order to save yourself from that ravine, I was impressed by your boldness, and yet disgusted by the order given. It wasn't until later when you used my powers. Only as a last resort against your opponents did I realize you weren't going to abuse what was given, and it was at that point...I knew you were worthy,"**_ said Kyuubi while sensing Naruto was once again surprised.

'Wow! I guess I should be honored by this Kyuubi, but...what does this have to do with our future, and living without a home?' thought Naruto with the Kyuubi smirking.

_**"There is always a home kit. We just have to find it first. Given the nature of things as they are today, it's clear such a place is not here. We will help create a deal to **__**fix**__** our problems,"**___said Kyuubi drawing more confusion from Naruto.

'What do you mean?' thought Naruto while Kyuubi shook his head.

_**"I'll tell you another time kit. Right now, we must move, and move silently before the Leaf decides to move ahead of schedule in letting you leave,"**_ said Kyuubi with Naruto nodding in agreement and moved to get out of the village before stopping again to see the other Rookies talking to each other with Gai's team.

"I knew it? Naruto is the Kyuubi! I knew there was something off about him and this is the proof in the pudding," said Kiba with the others nodding in agreement.

"To think I believed him in defying Fate. Now I feel like a fool for believing the Kyuubi and his trickery," said Neji scowling with anger.

"If I see him, he's going to be used for target practice, and I'm going to make him suffer," said Tenten with her scroll filled with weapons at the ready.

"Such an unyouthful creature the Kyuubi was back then and now to deceive us all for so long. It will bring me great honor to defeat him in battle," said Lee being his usual self.

"I knew that baka was unnatural. Now I see he's really the Kyuubi. The next time I see him, I'm going to punch his tiny brain out of his skull, and rip out his guts for what he did to Sasuke-kun," said Sakura with Ino agreeing to help.

"The Hokage says he's been officially banished from Konoha. We just have to be patient in the hopes the demon is dumb enough to return or hide out in a nearby country so we can have a shot at him," said Shikamaru while seeing the others nod in agreement.

So that's what you people really think of me…pray you never call on me again Konoha, it will end horribly for you,' thought Naruto before he took off and managed to get over the village walls.

Never to be seen again for many years.

**Well, that's my prologue. Naruto will be a badass in this fic, so try not to have a heart attack when he starts beating down your favorite characters. Watch out Konoha…you have angered the Reaper…**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry to get your hopes up my loving fans, but this isn't an update. This is simply a notification. I'm putting this story on hiatus for awhile. I have hit a snag in the story line, and while I get it untangled, I will be working on a new story called Naruto the Creator. The first chapter is now out and it will be a good story. The main idea: Naruto finally gets his shit together and starts to learn from the Hokage and Iruka. He learns to make his own jutsu and makes them for his friends and other shinobi. Sakura/Sasuke/Kakashi bashing. Naruto Harem. But enough of that…this story is on hold…sorry guys…**


	3. Message

**Hey everyone! It's your favorite writer DragonLord! Now, you are all probably wondering why Drunken Dragon has not been posting recently. Well, here is the deal: its summer, we have lives outside of this. But all of our stories will be going down soon… **

**Unmasked Kitsune: All three of us decided to take a break and work on solo projects for awhile. Unmasked Kitsune is still up and running, we are simply taking a break from it for awhile. It will be back updating soon, though.**

**Naruto the Creator: This is one of my personal projects. I have been having some fun ideas about it. This story will be taken down soon and it will come back up with a twin story. The Creator is going to be taken down in about a week for rewrites and edits.**

**Shadow Reaper: I'm sorry to the fans of this story, because in a week, it will be taken down permanently. I would also like to apologize. I did steal the first chapter from another story. Look up VFSnake's Emperor of the West story to find the original. It is one of the reasons this story is being taken down. Although this story will be gone, stay tuned for our three new stories. And to quote the Uchiha we all love to hate: "From here on out, it's all original"**

**My new twin story (literally the same story at the beginning, only Naruto gets help from two very different people and it changes many things) called Naruto the Beast. It will be the twin of Naruto the Creator, which will be also having some new changes and edits.**

**A Pokemon Fanfic by Blind Ninja. Times have changed. The world of Pokemon is more dangerous than ever with the rise of criminal organizations. How will two teens survive it all?**

**Another one by Blind Ninja and myself called Code Orochi. Basic plot: Orochimaru was framed, not twisted or evil. Sound Village is good. Naruto is saved and raised by Orochimaru-tou-san, Uncle Jiraiya, and Aunty Tsunade. How powerful will he become? And who framed Orochimaru? No pairings so far, and a few new original characters.**

**Finally, a fanfic by Wine Master. This was his summary: ****What if Konoha captured another Bijuu and claimed it their own? A war is stirring and the next generation is afraid. Except for Naruto. He is ready to prove is strength. For the "King"!**

**Well…that's all we have for you today. So…be bad, make bad choices, KILL EVERYONE and hug a puppy. This is Drunken Dragon signing out.**


	4. LAST UPDATE

**/AN:** Hey fans…We here at DrunkenDragon are very sorry to be telling you this…but all of our current stories are being abandoned. We are very sorry, but things have not been working out with our stories and we needed a new, fresh start. WineMaster and I (DragonLord) are starting a new account called Brothers of Darkness. This account will have our new story : Brothers of Twilight.

Basically, Naruto is taken out of Konoha by two Ronin cousins who have a unique and powerful bloodline (seriously, this is the most random idea I have ever come up with but its really cool.). They create mercenary group called Tasogare (Twilight).

To anyone who liked our old stories and feels they can continue them (AND DO THEM JUSTICE), contact us on our new channel and we will talk to you about adopting the stories.


End file.
